


The signs of your eyes

by nokssamp



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dating, Drinking, F/M, Hospitals, Hot, Love, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokssamp/pseuds/nokssamp
Summary: Abby Griffin, uma jovem de 24 anos, viaja para LA pois quer uma vida melhor. Ela começa a trabalhar em um hospital e aí sim... a sua vida muda radicalmente. Será que as pessoas são aquilo mesmo que ela pensa?
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

_*** Abby Griffin narrando *** _

As nuvens azuis claras... aquela paisagem me deixava completamente leve e alegre. Nunca iria esquecê-la. 

Mas o meu rabo não dizia o mesmo... estava à mais de duas horas sentada no maldito avião que se dirigia para LA.

A minha vida estava uma bagunça tão grande, até ao ponto de eu decidir que precisava de ... me mudar. Não tinha família nenhuma, era simplesmente só eu pra mim mesma. A minha avó teria morrido à um ano e seis meses atrás. Nunca conheci os meus pais. Era só eu e a ela. A minha faculdade de medicina já estava mais que acabada e agora sim, eu poderia começar a trabalhar. Essa era o famoso objetivo de eu ter saído do Texas para vir morar para LA. 

O avião aterrou e meus olhos simplesmente brilharam, não acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo... comigo.

Saí do avião com as outras pessoas todas, esperamos pelas bagagens e logo e fui caminhar até o exterior do aeroporto com um grande sorriso em meu rosto. 

Afinal, aquilo que falavam sobre LA era a verdade. Era todo mundo muito bonito. Peguei o uber até o hotel onde teria reservado meu nome. O famoso _La quinta Inn & Suites por Wyndham Lax. _

A visão que podemos obter ao estar dentro de um táxi passando pelas ruas de LA, era exatamente o que eu teria imaginado ... como nos filmes. O taxista parou o carro mesmo em frente ao hotel e logo agradeci e paguei para o pobre senhor de meia idade, óbvio. Simplesmente soltei um gritinho de alegria ao sair do táxi e consegui ver todos olharem para mim com um olhar de reprovação. 

Fiz o check-in à entrada do resort e peguei à chave do meu quarto. Quarto 310. Adentrei no mesmo e me deparei com uma cama de casal branca ... enorme. A primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar para a grande janela que dava visão para toda a cidade. Los Angeles era uma das cidades mais iluminadas do mundo. Desde pequena que tenho o sonho de conhecer o mundo e hoje eu estaria realizando esse sonho.

Estava extremamente cansada. Vesti o meu pijama e fiz um coque bagunçado em meu cabelo e logo me deitei naquela cama fofa e aconchegante. As minhas pálpebras começaram a quebrar e logo caí num sono profundo. 

[...] 

Em plenas 7:00 da manhã eu estava tomando meu banho matinal na minha suíte, um banho bem demorado e frio, estava fazendo um calor desgraçado em Los Angeles, acordei já suando então decidi que era melhor me manter fresca. 

Saí do banho com uma toalha azul às ricas enrolada em meu corpo. Passei o creme em mim e vesti meu preto e uma saia que me ficava pelo meio das coxas, não estava com muita vontade de me vestir como uma patroa de uma empresa mas... estava um arraso. 

Deixo meu cabelo loiro acastanhado solto e hidratado por cima dos meus ombros, nenhum relógio estava programado 8:00 da manhã e então ... que começasse a aventura. Peguei a minha bolsa e fui para o lado de fora do meu quarto. Logo me deparei com o quão bonito era o estabelecimento, os corredores eram tão encantadores com aquele tom castanho claro e com iluminação em forma de tocha. 

Estava simplesmente incrível. 

Caminhei lentamente até a receção e entreguei a minha chave ao lindo moço que se encontrava lá naquela manhã. Tentei não olhar muito para o mesmo e logo sorri olhando para os meus pés.

"Depois que voltar é só pedir a chave que a pessoa que estiver aqui e a receberá de volta, senhora Griffin" disse o moço sorrindo para mim. O sorriso dele era tão ... contagiante. 

"Obrigada ..." 

"Jack, prazer" disse ele estendendo a mão para eu apertar de volta. 

"Obrigada, Jake" sorri enquanto apertava a mão dele, logo depois o soltei e andei até a porta que daria acesso à avenida da liberdade. 

Era tal como eu teria imaginado, muitas pessoas, prédios enormes... Era um sonho tornado realidade, definitivamente. 

Fui andando em passos largos até o Starbucks. Não poderia começar o meu dia sem um café! Ver tanta gente em uma rua só me dava agonia, sentir a respiração quente de outra pessoa batendo na minha nuca. O calor acumulava-se em uma pequena rua com cerca de 30 a 50 pessoas.

Momentos depois, finalmente consegui entrar no Starbucks. O mais impressionante era que lá dentro era totalmente diferente de onde eu vivia, tudo muito mais ... sofisticado. No Texas as coisas eram tão diferentes, era tudo tão desleixado mas aqui... estava tudo limpo, as pessoas pareciam felizes.

Pedi o meu café gelado com extra caramelo. Só conseguia pensar como seria a minha vida daqui a 5 anos, será que teria amigos? Ou uma casa só minha? Meu subconsciente não conseguiu parar de dizer: "você conseguiu ... Abby Griffin conseguiu!" com toda essa imaginação a atendente já estava com meu café em sua mão. 

"Obrigada" dei o meu dinheiro a ela e vi um sorriso em seu rosto quando disse que ela poderia ficar com o troco. O dia estava melhorado cada vez mais... nada o poderia arruinar. 

Eu estava errado. Estava andando até a porta de saída que dizia "push" e preparada para abrir. Mas alguém foi mais rápido que eu... a porta embateu contra o meu rosto e os a partir desse momentos eu apaguei, por completo.

[...] 

Não sabia onde estava, um monte de luzes ao meu redor e minutos depois consegui finalmente abrir os meus olhos e estava deitada em uma maca e logo entendi...

_hospital... eu estava no hospital. merda!_

Um homem moreno entrou pelo consultório onde eu me encontrava e logo soltou um sorriso enorme ao ver que já teria acordado.

"Abby Griffin, vi que já acordou, está se sentindo melhor?" disse o moço alto e moreno do meu lado. 

"Sim ... quem é você? O que aconteceu?" 

"Sou o Jackson, prazer. Bem, você estava no Starbucks e um homem atingiu seu rosto com a porta sem querer." disse ele na maior calmaria do mundo. "Mas não se preocupe, não tem nada de errado com seu nariz, já fizemos alguns exames, está tudo ok." sorrio enquanto acabava de preencher o relatório que se encontrava perto da minha maca. 

Estava pronta para responder até ver um outro homem adentrar dentro do consultório e olhar para Jackson. 

"Pode nos deixar a sós Jackson, por favor?" disse o moço alto e logo o enfermeiro assentiu e saiu. 

"Você não deve me conhecer, prazer sou Marcus, Marcus Kane. Sou o homem que atingiu seu rosto, mil perdões, estava com a cabeça nas nuvens e não a vi do outro lado da porta transparente do Starbucks" disse o mesmo enquanto olhava o meu registo e logo depois fixou o olhar em mim.

_Marcus Kane era tão ... musculado, o cabelo grande o deixava sexy... O que eu estou dizendo ??_

"Ah ... tudo bem, foi só uma pancada, não tem problema." disse enquanto continuava com a minha cabeça encostada na maca. 

"Estive vendo o seu registro, você concluiu a faculdade de medicina no Texas e agora está aqui ... porquê?" disse Marcus se sentando na poltrona. 

_Are you tracking me, Kane? (autora: frase predileta !!)_

"Bom ... eu queria recomeçar a minha vida, então vim para Los Angeles. Estava precisando de uma mudança." disse enquanto o observava atentamente.

"Oh, entendo perfeitamente, desculpe estar sendo curioso" disse ele enquanto coçava a nuca com suas unhas. 

"Não tem problema" soltei uma risada e logo peguei a receita médica que o mesmo me passou. 

"Coloque gelo no nariz durante duas semanas, é preferível você colocar gelo três vezes por dia pelo menos por 20 minutos."

"Ok, tudo bem entendi." disse levantando da maca e sorri para Kane, em forma de agradecimento. Ele estendeu a sua mão com um dos seus cartões sobre ela e logo olhei confusa para ele enquanto o pegava da palma da mão.

"Ah- é para se você tiver dúvidas ou se continuar com dores, pode me ligar, se quiser claro."

Agradeci a gentileza de Kane e fui andando até à saída do consultório. Andei pelos corredores até achar um saída do hospital. E eu pobre Abby, que achava que o dia não podia piorar... Estava errado, novamente. Começou a chover muito. Nem parecia que em plenas 8 da manhã eu estava quase fritando de tanto calor. 

Fiquei á porta do hospital esperando que a chuva abrandasse mas logo senti uma mão em minhas costas me empurrando para a frente... Marcus. Ele me levou até o estacionamento protegendo ambos com um guarda-chuva enorme. 

"Está chovendo muito Abby, deixe-me lhe dar carona para casa." disse ele enquanto fechava o guarda-chuva. 

"Eu não quero dar mais trabalho, Kane" 

"É o mínimo que posso fazer" disse enquanto abria a porta para eu conseguir entrar em seu carro quente e confortável. 

Foi inevitável, aceitei a carona! Admito que foi uma das viagens mais divertidas que já fiz, ficamos presos no trânsito, ele disse que era habitual... nós cantámos, falamos sobre a vida, rimos, Marcus ainda bateu a cabeça no volante e quase morri de tanto rir. Quase duas horas depois cheguei no hotel novamente e simplesmente não consegui me manter séria ao ver uma marca vermelha em sua testa, uma pancada no volante foi forte. 

"Obrigada pela carona, Kane" disse limpando como lágrimas que queriam escorrer de tanto rir. 

"Sempre às ordens senhora, e pare de rir de mim viu mocinha!" disse entre gargalhadas. "Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?" 

"Claro, pergunte" disse já curiosa e foquei a minha atenção só nele. 

"Aceitaria jantar comigo no sábado?" disse ele enquanto olhava direto em meus olhos e soltei um sorrisinho e minhas bochechas esquentaram.

_Claro que eu não iria dizer que não, além do mais... porquê não né?!_

"Claro, eu adorava" disse sorrindo e peguei minha bolsa e meu casaco que estavam no assento de trás.

"Boa noite, Abby" 

"Boa noite, Kane" 

Antes de sair do carro, deixei um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha. Saí de seu carro com um enorme sorriso em meu rosto e fui andando até o interior do hotel. Parei na receção para reaver a minha chave e não estava lá ninguém. Esperei por um pouco mas logo toquei o sininho que havia lá em cima e apareceu Jake, o lindo senhor de cabelos loiros.

"Sra. Abby, está de volta" disse Jake, procurando as chaves do meu quarto na gaveta.

"Sim, graças a deus e por favor Jake, só Abby." disse rindo enquanto esperava que ele achasse a chave do meu quarto.

"Aqui está, Abby." me entregou a chave e me parou logo de seguida. 

"Posso fazer uma questão?" 

"Claro Jake" disse enquanto ajeitava a bolsa em meu ombro. 

"Quer ir no shopping comigo no sábado à noite?" disse enquanto sorria para mim. 

_Porra, e agora? Como eu iria dizer que não ao Jake? Como eu iria falar aquilo?_

"Sim, claro, porquê não ..." disse já pensando em uma forma de mim daquele sarilho

"Então até sábado à noite" sorriu e voltou a se sentar na cadeira que havia na receção. 

Caminhei até o meu quarto apressadamente. Entrei no mesmo e deixei a bolsa espalhada pelo piso. Me deitei na cama logo olhando para o teto e levando as mãos até o meu cabelo. 

Minutos depois já estava com a água quente percorrendo por meu corpo, estava mesmo precisando de um pequeno banho, não demorei muito tempo. Saí normalmente, subi na cama logo vestindo o pijama e escovando o meu cabelo. Fui até o banheiro novamente e me olhei no espelho. Olhei bem no fundo dos meus próprios olhos e fiz novamente a mesma pergunta para o meu subconsciente.

_E agora? Kane ou Jake ...?_

Soltei um suspiro longo e caminhei até a minha cama e deitei-me na mesma. _O que eu faria agora? Não poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo... merda. O que eu acabei de fazer..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometo que fazerei capítulos com mais palavras, só entenderam o contexto do título uns capítulos mais à frente. <3


	2. Could the day go worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby consegue um emprego mas, começa a ver que tudo não é como parece...

_***** **Marcus** **narrando ***_

Depois de deixar Abby no hotel, esperei a mesma entrar e logo dei partida para casa. Passava uma música Jazz na rádio e logo mudei para a música que Abby teria cantado a noite inteira. A voz dela refletia-se sobre meus ouvidos e logo suspirei ficando com a cabeça encostada no banco. 

_Marcus Kane não se apaixona, não posso._

Uma ligação interrompeu os meus pensamentos, o semáforo estava vermelho então aproveitei para atender ao meu celular. 

Quando olhei para o visor, logo revirei os meus olhos e bufei. O que esse cara queria dessa vez ... teria que haver sempre alguma coisa. 

"Fala, Heitor, que está acontecendo porra?" disse já sem qualquer tipo de paciência. 

"Senhor Marcus, o chef precisa de você no armazém" disse com a voz rouca. 

"O que está acontecendo Heitor? É importante ou só mais uma das merdas dele?" 

"É urgente, ele teve que viajar para a China, você precisa ir ter com ele! Ele voltará na terça-feira" 

"Terça-feira ??? Não ... eu tenho coisas marcadas para esse sábado, Heitor" disse com raiva na minha voz. 

"Você não tem que poder! Você precisa ir, ele vai falar com os empresários." logo desligou na minha cara e bati com as mãos no volante. 

_MERDA_ . 

Que bosta! Logo na noite que o critério marcado com Abby ... Como iria falar isso para ela? Dirigi até casa em alta velocidade e saí do carro que teria sido estacionado na frente da mesma. 

Entre na mesma, tirei os meus sapatos e me dirigi até à cozinha, fui até o WhatsApp e procurei o número de Abby ... logo achei e fiquei pelo menos uns 20 minutos tentando saber o que dizer. 

"Oi Abby, é o Marcus. Eu estou com uns probleminhas no ... hospital. E eu preciso viajar para resolver com a empresa negociadora. Não poderei participar do nosso jantar ... Beijinhos Marcus". 

Quando cliquei no botão de "enviar" eu desliguei meu celular e o deixei em cima da cama. Eu odiava ter que deixar de fazer as coisas que gosto ... tudo por conta, daquilo. 

Fui até o banheiro, tirei a minha camisa branca e deixei a mesma jogava no chão, fiz o mesmo com as minhas calças e os meus boxers. Passei na frente do espelho e logo fui até o chuveiro que já estava ligado ... me esperando. Ao sentir a água escorrer pelo meu corpo meu corpo relaxou ... Mas a tensão não foi embora. Lavei o meu cabelo e passei os produtos incluídos no mesmo. O meu corpo suado também foi lavado e logo saí do box amarrando uma toalha em minha cintura e apanhei como roupas que estavam espalhadas no chão do banheiro. 

Um tempo depois já teria vestido o meu pijama e penteado meu precioso cabelo. 

Fui andando até a cama e peguei meu celular logo vendo que Abby já teria respondido à mensagem que eu mandará anteriormente 

"Tudo bem Kane, não tem problema" a mensagem que ela teria mandando para mim, não me teria convencido. Teria que recompensar de alguma forma. Então logo decidi mandar uma coisa que certamente ela ficaria animada e aceitaria com 100% de certezas.

"Abby, queria te perguntar se podia me substituir dias em que estarei para, você é boa médica eu vi seu registo, você e o Jackson se deram bem certo? Eu acho que você gostaria bastante" logo digitei e a mesma visualizou na hora. 

"Sério ?? Nossa eu adorava" disse ela e um sorriso se ergueu em meu rosto. 

"Vou avisar Jackson, ele te ajudará em tudo o que você precisar" disse e logo a mesma resposta com um emoji de coração e bloqueiei o meu celular. 

Se tudo desse certo, estaria de volta antes de sábado ... duvido muito. Entrei dentro dos meus lençóis afrescos e macios, logo me aconcheguei e consegui adormecer ... o cansaço me dominou. 

_*** Abby Griffin *** _

Mal consegui dormir essa noite, depois da proposta de Marcus meu coração palpitou, seria o meu primeiro trabalho em LA. Quase não preguei olho essa noite. Eram 06:00 da manhã e meu celular tocou com um número desconhecido, logo peguei no meu celular e atendendo ao mesmo perto do meu ouvido. 

"Alô?" disse com a minha voz rouca de sono. 

"Oi flor do dia, bom dia !!!" disse uma voz conhecida e logo soltei uma risada. 

"Jackson, porque você está me ligando a essa hora da manhã?" 

"Marcus me avisou de tudo, hoje às 08 horas aqui ok?" disse enquanto ouvir o barulho de fundo. 

"Tudo bem, aí estarei" disse e ele se despediu e desligou o celular, abri um sorriso e corri para o banheiro.

Lavei os meus dentes e meu rosto, arrumei o meu cabelo deixar o mesmo todo jogado para trás. Coloquei uns shorts e uma blusa simples, peguei em minha bolsa e saí do meu quarto logo com o maior entusiasmo do mundo. 

Desci as escadas e fui andando em passo acelarado até à recepção onde teria que deixar a chave do meu quarto. Chegando lá vi uma linda moça morena na minha frente e sorri para a mesma. 

"Obrigada Sra.Griffin, depois quando chegar só pedir que nós a daremos de volta" disse enquanto guardava a chave na gaveta. 

"O menino loiro que costuma estar aqui? Está de folga?" disse enquanto olhava para as horas em meu relógio. 

"Ah, o Jake? Ele está doente! Está fechado no quarto à dias" 

"Ah, as melhoras para ele então" sorri e a senhora assentiu. Andei até o exterior do hotel e logo peguei o uber para o hospital. 

[...] 

Jackson estava me esperando na porta do hotel, saí do uber e logo senti suas mãos em volta de mim e simplesmente retribuí o abraço carinhoso do mesmo. 

"Tá linda, vamos" disse enquanto puxava minha mão em direção ao hospital "

Jackson me apresentou todo mundo de lá, Callie, Miller e mais alguns enfermeiros bastante bonitos. Callie era uma das minhas melhores amigas antes de ela se mudar para LA à uns anos atrás ... finalmente a reencontrei. Caminhei com ele até escritório de Marcus Kane e logo abriu um porta para que eu entrasse primeiro. Fiquei um pouco confusa ao ver ele abrir o armário que estaria no canto da sala.

Ele o abriu bem devagar e tirou de lá um uniforme todo branco com meu nome perto do bolso. "Dra. Abby Griffin" estava simplesmente lindo. Olhei para ele com a mão em minha boca. 

"Isso é sério? Um uniforme com meu nome ??" disse com espanto. 

"Claro que é sério! Bem vinda Dra.Griffin" disse enquanto me ajudava vestir aquela coisa linda. Me olhei no espelho e ajeitei meu cabelo. 

"Tá linda, vou te apresentar uma menina que acho que você vai amar ela" 

"Vamos lá então" disse enquanto saía do escritório de Kane e logo chegamos no quarto da pequena ... Reese. 

"O nome dela é Reese" explicou ele "Ela está esperando um coração novo, está na lista de espera à uns 2 anos, não saberemos quando receberá um novo, mas o dela está morrendo e isso está afetando outras partes do seu corpo, como a visão, ela já está cega de seu olho esquerdo. "disse enquanto preenchido o papel que estava do lado de fora da sala. 

"Oh ... eu espero que encontrem um coração para a pequena Reese." 

"Também nós Abby ... Também nós. Mas vem, vamos entrar, vai ver que ela vai gostar de você."

Conversei com a pequena Reese, ela estava tão animada naquele dia, acho que gostou de mim, ela me deu a alcunha de princesa cor de rosa. Umas horas depois já estava pegando o jeito novamente. Estava com extrema saudade de trabalhar. 

Fui até à enfermagem e vi Callie e logo tentei abracei ela até sermos interrompidas ... por Jake. O movimento ficou agitado e Callie ordenou que chamassem do Dr. Jackson. 

"O que você faz aqui? Você não é bem vindo!" disse Callie enquanto sem tom de voz estava alterado. 

"Saia da minha frente antes que eu te quebre na frente todo o mundo!" disse ele entre dentes e logo viu que eu estaria observando tudo. "Não sabia que trabalhava aqui, Dra. Griffin" 

"Jake? O que está acontecendo? Porque--" fui interrompida por Jackson que viria com 4 seguranças atrás dele e mandou a gente se afastar. 

"Vá embora Jake! É uma ordem." disse Jackson com raiva na voz.

"Ou senão o quê ..." disse Jake.

 _Aquilo não iria correr nada bem_ . 

"Levem-no" disse Jackson e vi os seguranças avançarem sobre ele e agarrarem nos braços do mesmo. 

"Mal sabe você o que está por vir Jackson" Jake lança um olhar mortal para Jackson e ambos se aproximam do outro e seguraram Jake com mais firmeza. 

"Do que você está falando?" disse Jackson ao ver um sorriso maldoso no comentário que Jake tinha lançado ao ar. 

"Logo você verá ..." Jake estava provocativo. 

Jackson estava quase virando as costas quando derrepente se virou para as seguranças e soltou uma frase quase inaudível com esperança que só os seguranças ouvissem. "vocês sabem o que fazer!" e depois daquilo, desapareceram com Jake dali para fora.

"Podem voltar ao trabalho!" e ele desapareceu no meio dos corredores. 

Confesso que fiquei muito confusa, não entendi nada mas ouvi barulhos de enfermarias fechando as gavetas das secretárias ... como se tinha algo lá dentro ... estava ficando louca? 

"Está tudo bem Abby?" disse Callie colocando a mão em meu ombro. 

"Sim ... só não entendi o porquê de Jake não poder entrar aqui, isto é um hospital ... como vamos recusar um paciente? Tem uma explicação, certo?" disse enquanto a olhava nos seus olhos castanhos escuros. 

"Isso é confidencial, mas calma ... você o conhece?" disse enquanto preenchia uns papéis e bebia um gole de sua água. 

"Sim, ele trabalha no hotel onde estou morando, nós iríamos sair no sábado" 

Callie se engasgou com a água e logo arregalei os olhos ao ver tussindo. "meu deus você está bem?" disse enquanto colocava as mãos nas costas dela, tentando acalmá-la. 

"Abby ... você não pode sair com ele!" disse enquanto se levantava e me puxava para seu escritório entre passos apressados. 

"Me fala o que está acontecendo !! Pelo amor de deus Calliie! Eu te conheço, sei que algo está errado!" disse enquanto ficava ma frente dela com as mãos na cintura exigindo uma resposta. 

O seu suspiro foi de desespero, ela caminhava pelo seu escritório sem parar um segundo. Ela só conseguiu soltar algumas palavras que não foram sufiecientes para mim. 

"Eu não posso te contar Abby ... não agora. Eu juro que um dia te contarei tudo, mas não pode ser nesse momento exato" disse enquanto saía da sala me deixando sozinha. 

Aproveitei e observe o escritório de Callie, observe as fotos que ela teria eu seu gabinete ... e uma delas me doeu. Era eu, ela e minha avó sentadas em um banco de jardim enquanto comíamos um sorvete bem gostoso. Callie sempre foi uma amiga impecável comigo ... mas não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, ela teria ficado muito tensa depois da pequena "visita" de Jake ao hospital. Ela está diferente ... Ela costumava me contar tudo, e agora sei que ela estava escondendo algo ... algo que a perturbava. 

Vi uma porta na parede lateral à secretaria e entrei na mesma, era uma pequenina sala, tinha tanta coisa lá dentro, parecia meu quarto ... tudo desorganizado. Um barulho de uma porta abrindo invadiu a sala, tapei a minha boca com a mão e fiquei parada por uns longos e eternos segundos. 

_porra, o que iria fazer agora?_

Me movi até ficar na frente da porta, coloquei as minhas duas mãos sobre a mesma e logo encostei a minha orelha na porta fria. 

"Não Marcus, era ele! Ele estava mesmo aqui, os seguranças o levaram, mas eu não confio nele. Tome cuidado aí na China, pode ser uma embuscada, levou sua amiga com você?" disse Jackson enquanto guardava coisas na gaveta e isso dificultava a minha audição, mas logo consegui ouvir melhor pois Jackson deixou telefone em cima da mesa do escritório e ativou o alta voz. 

"Eu trago sempre ela comigo, minha fiel companheira Jackson", disse Marcus Kane. Fiquei indignada! Ele me convidou para jantar mesmo tendo namorada? Que babaca. Como eu poderia ter aceitado jantar com ele, sou uma idiota mesmo. 

"Ah e outra coisa Kane... Callie me falou que Abby e Jake já se conheciam, estavam marcando de sair" disse Jackson com certo medo na voz. 

"ELES O QUÊ?" teria conseguido ouvir o seu grito do celular e logo estremeci tentando fazer o menos barulho possível. "Jackson me ouve! Não deixe Jake encostar um dedo na Abby!" 

Logo bufei e bati no armário o fazendo abrir. Jackson fez uma cara de confuso e quando percebeu que eu ouvi tudo, correu o para trancar a porta do escritório. 

"Vão me falar o que está acontecendo? sim ou sim? Podem começar a falar!!" disse enquanto meus braços estavam cruzados perto do meu peito e consegui ouvir do outro lado da linha, Marcus Kane soltar um palavrão. 

O que haveria de errado com Jake ?? Era a única coisa que eu queria saber. 


End file.
